Oak Hill Academy
by JacquelynD
Summary: Bella, the stepdaughter of one of the richest men in the US, gets sent to the most elite prep schools, Oak Hill Academy, filled with the richest of rich kids. The problem, she doesn’t like rich society at all and does not care to try to fit in. All Human
1. New School

**Hi all! This story popped into my head while studying for my finals and I decided to take a study break and write out the first chapter. Couple of things, I know that Bella's birthday is in September but i am having it in October...dont hate me there is a reason for this that you will soon find out. And of course I do not own the characters nor Twilight.**

Here we are again. Just fucking grand! Wow Bella if you had just once kept your act together we wouldn't be here. Instead here I am transferring into Oak Hill Academy two weeks into September. What a way to start your junior year in high school. I might have, accidentally of course, beat the shit out of one of my classmates. To be fair he totally had it coming! My best friend Cait's boyfriend had finally left marks on her. I knew that he was beating her, but he was smart and kept the bruises to a minimum and I couldn't get her to tell me the truth. But when she came into class with a black eye, well lets just say I went ape shit and kicked his ass. Having a second degree black belt in TaeKwonDo had finally come in handy.

So here we are walking towards the stunningly beautiful buildings ahead of me. My mom, Renee, was 'guiding' me with her hand on my lower back. In all honestly I don't think she was mad that I got kicked out of The North Broward Preparatory School. She knew why I did what I did, and I think if Dan hadn't been the star football player that the school wouldn't have taken any action.

I on the other hand am very pissed that I was being sent to Oak's of all the prep schools around here. At Broward the kids were down to earth, very real. Not big money, and not snotty. Lets put it this way no one at Broward had a daily coke habit. On the flip side Oak was were the richest, and most elite kids were sent by their 'loving' parents. It was a fucked up place to say the least, by the things I have heard.

My dad had a blue collar job as a small town cop in bumfuck Washington; town called Forks. My parents split when I was 2, and my mom won custody. She remarried shortly after to some multimillionaire that owned half of the top 10 companies in the United States. Renee had taken up Jeremy's last name of Beresford after the union. Never have I been so happy to have kept Swan as my last name then I was right now stepping into the Oak's administration building. I didnt want to fall in with these people, I wanted nothing to do with them. I wasn't like them in any shape or form. I enjoyed playing Halo, and going to kick my friends asses at paintball on the weekends. Priss and prim was not one of my abilities. I didn't wear high heels, and I couldn't tell you one designer from the next.

"Stop dragging your feet. Its going to be fine." My mom broke the silence that had enveloped us since we left the airport. Jeremy had a house....mansion really...in LA and after the marriage my mom and I moved in. Oak Hills was in Virginia. I inhaled a huge breath of air for the hundredth time trying to convince myself that her words were true. God, she had been saying them enough since Jeremy suggested this 'fabulous' idea.

"Mom, I wont fit in with these people." I knew it was a hopeless cause to beg her to let me go back home but I had to at least try once more. We were walking down a hall with windows overlooking a small courtyard and school buildings on one side and offices on the other. The walls were a sterile white, and if possible the place smelled like money.

"You will make tons of friends, and you'll love it here. By the time Jeremy and I come up for your 17th birthday next month your going to be totally settled." I could tell that this was just as hard for her as it was for me. Beresford had dorms, but the school was down the street from my house so I pretty much still lived at home. This would be the first time I was leaving home, and my mom was not handling it well. For her sanity I would let the matter drop...for now.

'There is no such thing as an underachieving child only an unmotivated one.' The banner signaled that I had indeed entered hell, as well as the administration office.

"Welcome! You must be Isabella Beresford. My name is Mrs. Rodrequis" A short women with big brown curls and an expensive looking suit rushed up to my mother and I.

"No, I am Bella Swan", I was not trying to be rude to the women. Not at all, I am not a rude person. I just could not allow the last name Beresford to be associated with my name in any way. I had enough issues to worry about here, no need to add the fact that my stepfather owns half of the US to the mix.

"Bella be nice. I am sorry its been a long day. I am Renee Beresford and this is my daughter Isabella." My mom plastered on her fake smile that she wore when dealing with rich society. The marriage between my mother and Jeremy was purely out of love despite popular belief. She hated rich society almost as much as I hated it, but she was willing to play their games, I was not.

"Ah, no it was my mistake. I see right here on my paperwork Bella Swan. I am sorry about that mix up. If you follow me over this way I will get you all set up." I looked around the office while she was leading us to a large oak desk. Scattered around the large, neatly organized room there were about five desks identical to the one we were being lead to. The walls were still that hospital white but motivational posters regarding the school and the benefits to your child had been pinned up. "If you'll take a seat", Mrs. Rodrequis motioned to the two plush chairs that were located directly in front of the desk while she took her place behind the desk.

My mother did the proper thanking and the two started chattering about all that the school was going to be offering me. I toned it out, I mean Jeremy had already paid the tuition there was no reason for this women to try to sell us on the school anymore...I was stuck here whether I liked it or not.

Instead of paying attention I stared out the large window next to the desk. It overlooked a larger courtyard, or quad as the women described it to my mom, then the one from the hallway. There were tons of kids. Some laying on blankets, others playing with frisbees, or footballs. One thing they all had in common were their cloths. It was a weekend so we were allowed to wear casual clothing instead of the stereotypical uniform. Every one of them was wearing designer clothes though; sunglasses and all. I looked down at what I was wearing. My American Eagle jeans would fit in fine, but my batman t-shirt from Target would make me stick out like a soar thumb, not to mention my beaten up sneakers from Payless. Nope, I am not going to fit in. But neither am I going to change who I am.

"Alright well Bella let me quickly just go through your classes, and your dorm information. You will be taking Calculus, Art, Honers English, Physics, Genetics, and of course Gym. Here is your school ID. You'll need that to get into your building and for your meal plan. The building you'll be in is McAlly room 243, and your roommate is Alice Cullen. Here is your key. She is an excellent student. Here is a map of the school. I have circled your dorm in purple, and all your classes in pink. Have a great first day of school tomorrow and we are so glad that you chose our fine institution." Wow! This woman was smoking crack! Like I had any say in the fact I was here. I put on a small smile, this wasn't her fault and stood up from the chair.

"Thank you." I weakly said as my mom and I left the office. This was going to be an interesting year thats for sure. We walked out the way we had come in. Back to the rental car in the visitor parking lot. Jeremy had mailed all of my things last week so everything was already here, with the exception of a small overnight bag with all my necessities.

"Bella." My mom was about to say goodbye. Her voice was getting cloudy and grainy. Please do not do this, I could not handle it if my mother started crying on me. I was having enough issues with this whole thing. I had to feel like Renee was going to be okay without me in LA. "Bella look at me. I love you. Everything will be fine. You will make tons of good friends and will enjoy yourself. Make the best of this. I know it sucks but please just try for me." She wrapped her arms around me halfway through her speech. I knew that she was trying so hard to wait until she drove away before breaking down into tears.

"I know mom. And you make the most of LA." I pulled her away so that I could look at her and I smiled. "And I will call you tons!" She kissed me on the forehead. Her flight back home was soon, which as much as it blew that my mom was leaving it was good because we weren't going to be able to drag the goodbye out.

"I love you! If you need anything call!" My mom gave me another quick hug, short peak of a kiss on the cheek then she slid into the car. I waited until she was inside then closed the door. This was going to be hard for her...and me even though I was not a mommy's girl. I put my hand on the window and she did the same before driving off.

"Here we go", I looked down at the map that the women had given me. McAlly hall was not very difficult to find. I slid my ID into the card reader and the door clicked open for me. The building looked as though it was new, or at least newly done. The lobby was decked out with couches, and some vending machines. There were also p.o. boxes, and a student counter. I decided instead of asking the RA on duty at the counter where my room was that I would explore and hope to find it.

The stairs were off to the left of the lobby. Its really nice. Much better then the dorms at Broward but I guess you get what you pay for. The tuition at Oak Hill Academy was triple what it was at The North Broward Preparatory School. I walked up to the second floor. The hallway was carpeted, and the doors were a deep red. Each door had a small gold plate with the room number engraved in it and then painted, I am guessing, so the numbers were walls here to were white. Did this school not believe in color at all? It was very nice though I had to admit. I walked down the hall until I saw the gold plate marked 243. I inhaled sharply and put the key in the door unlocking it. Exhaling I pushed the door open.

It was spacious that was for sure. There were two wardrobes against the wall next to the door. One side of the room had tons of posters up. Ranging from bands, to paintings. Both sides had a dresser, as well as a desk and bed. There was also a door off to the side leading to the bathroom. My side was totally empty expect for four boxes lined up in front of my desk but my roommate's was decked out. There were more products then I had ever seen in my whole life neatly arranged on her dresser. Her desk had binders, pens, and a MacBook Pro on it, typical desk stuff; as well as a 32' flat screen TV on the shelving above the desk. Her bed had a bright pink comforter on it. I was already starting to get a feel to this girl.

I slowly walked into the room placing my overnight bag on my bed. "Okay Bella. Make the most of this." I turned toward the boxes and started ripping the tape off of them. Jeremy and I had categorized everything so it would be easier for me to unpack. I first took the box of my clothing and hung my shirts up in the closet. I put my underwear, socks, bras, PJs, sweats and jeans away in the dresser.

It took me about an hour to unpack all the boxes and get everything the way I wanted it. My side didn't have as much character as my roommates but there is only so much you can put in boxes. I would have to make a Target run once my car arrived. It was simpler for Renee and I to fly down and then to have my car shipped over.

"Nap?" I asked myself out loud. I am super tired, and it has been a long day. I decided that there was nothing wrong with testing out my new bed. I changed into my boxer PJ bottoms and an A-tee and curled up under my sheets, falling asleep quickly.

I awoke to the sound of the door being opened. "Hi?" I called out before the person had the door totally open.

"HI!" The door was pushed open and a girl with spiky black hair ran into the room and sat on the corner of my bed. "I am Alice your roommate! Its so nice to meet you, I was getting so lonely in this room!" She was smiling brightly at me and giggling. But my attention was stuck on the fact that her and the two men that walked in behind her were the most gorgeous people I have ever laid eyes on. And thats saying a lot because I live in LA where pretty much everyone gets plastic surgery. "This is Jasper my boyfriend, and my brother Edward." I think that she caught me staring both of them. "Well Edward and I aren't really brother and sister, he's really my cousin but his parents died when we were little and my parents took him in." I glanced over at Edward to see how he was taking the fact that she was just spilling his life story. He didn't seemed phased by it in the least, she must do this often.

"Hi I am Bella." I was sitting up against the head board but had kicked the sheets off during my nap so I quickly became embarrassed that I was in short, tight boxers in front of these gods. My body must look like mush in comparison. I pulled the sheets up to my chin practically.

"Its very nice to meet you Bella. We would stay around and chat but Edward and I have practice that we have to jet to." Jasper's voice was so peaceful and sweet.

"Okay, so Bella tonight you are so joining us! The guys have a game and it is tradition that everyone goes to the first game of the season! I am so excited." She went on about something but I couldn't help but stare as the bronze haired, green eyed, most dreamy man ever walked out of the room.

Maybe my mom was right and I would enjoy it here after all.

**Reviews are good because they let me know that someone is reading this story and that they want it to go on. Please review...i really like this story and would love some feed back.**


	2. The Game and Party

After the boys had left Alice turned to look at me. "So Bella did you want to come with us tonight? It will be great you'll get to meet everybody!" She had mastered the pleading eyes. It would be nice to get out and meet some people before I was thrown into school with them.

"Sure why not" I laughed a little trying to sound at ease. Tonight would be the first night that they would get a chance to pick on me. I really didn't want to go, but maybe going tonight would make classes tomorrow much easier.

"Ok be ready by 6 and we will head over to the field together. I have to go do something beforehand but Ill be back." Alice lifted herself gracefully from my bed and left the room.

What am I getting myself into?! I should just keep my head down and not stir the waters. Its only a couple more months until Ill be gone. Why go through the fakeness of making friends? All of these people would be the same, even Jasper and Edward and Alice. They would all be nice to your face and the second you turn your back pounce on you and feed you to the lions to get ahead. I should have just told her that I couldn't go. I don't need friends, I don't need to fit in here. If I fit in with these people then I have failed at life! Even so I did tell her I would go...it would cause more problems if I backed down now then if I just suck it up and go. Plus, maybe everyone will get their staring out of the way and I can have a peaceful first day of classes. I dont want to fit in, but not fitting in and having them hate me and think that I am a freak would be much worse.

Okay, I will go. Only to get the staring out of the way!

Having decided I went and jumped in the shower. If people were going to be staring then I wanted to at least look goodish. After drying off and blow drying my hair I decided to keep it casual on the outfit front. I slipped into light wash jeans looping a brown leather belt through and slipped on a plan heather gray short sleeve shirt. Do I really care what these people think? I mean honestly who cares...I just want to blend into the background until graduation. With this in mind I applied my make up, slight eyeliner to the upper lid, mascara and then highlighter on my eyebrow bone. Not over the top but still something.

"Looking good" Alice had slipped into the room while I was applying my makeup.

"Thanks." I responded as I pulled back on my old tennis shoes. I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it over my head before putting my hair into a ponytail.

"You'll be the talk of the school. We should get going so we can get good seats", Alice lead me from the room and towards the football field talking away. I kinda toned her out and took in the school grounds. It was nice Ill give them that. Tons of open space, all of the buildings looked new too. The field was across campus and as we got closer we could hear kids cheering and music being played over the sound system, sounded like Akon. I looked over at Alice and she had a bob in her step going along with the music. "I love this song!" she exclaimed before grabbing my hand and leading me into the stands.

"Hey Alice!" "Hows it going cutie?" "You look hot as always baby" As we got into the stands people were calling out to Alice. She just smiled and said hello. This girl had to be one of the most popular girls in school. Everyone was staring at her and looking at me like I was a piece of meat or something. Guys looked at her like they were eye fucking her, while the girls were envious. We sat somewhere close to the middle after we made it through the people.

"LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!!!" Cheerleaders had come running out onto the field and started to get the crowd all worked up. I could feel the people surrounding us staring at me. Even though I had convinced myself that I didnt care what these people thought of me I still felt myself becoming more and more nervous as I felt their eyes scrutinizing every aspect of my person. Maybe I did care after all.

"So do you like it here so far?" Alice turned to look at me. The cheerleaders were still screaming at us so I had to ask Alice to repeat herself.

"Yeah, its nice. Its really gorgeous here. I am excited to start classes." I give a diplomatic answer. She doesnt need to know that I would rather be anywhere else but here. She said something back to me but I couldnt hear her. Some song started blaring over the sound system that I have never heard before. All around me the fans stood up and started pounding on the bleachers. Out came the football team dressed to the T in the schools colors of red and black. Then came the ear splitting screaming. Never have I heard so many people excited for a football game.

"And here Night-owls is your favorite quarterback Edward Anthony Masen! Followed by Coach Kelly. Lets get this shit started!" Alice had mentioned something about Edward being adopted...so I guess he kept his last name. A player with the number 12 written across his uniform came running out onto the field and the screaming increased 10 fold, I assume it was Edward. It was like the school thought he was God. Girls were holding signs and all. This was something out of a movie. He just turned around to face the stands and blew us a kiss. Really? Wow.

We were up 20 points by the time half time came. The cheerleaders went out and did a slutty dance. I dont get what the point of it is but it sure had an effect on the guys. When the team came running back out again the crowd reacted the same way it had at the beginning. The Night-owls ended up winning by 35 points. The whole game Alice was grabbing my arm and screaming. This whole school was acting as though football was a religion and Edward Masen was God.

"That was an amazing game! Oh, did you see that play between Jasper and Edward! It was great!" Alice was still screaming at me as we exited the stands with the rest of the fans.

"Yeah they were very impressive." I smiled and had to admit to myself that the team was pretty great.

"Okay. Soooo we are going the after game party! As Jasper's girlfriend I am expected to go and your my roommate so of course your coming." I didnt feel like I had any say in this as she looped her arm around mine and started leading me away from the field.

"Where is it?" We weren't headed back towards our dorm instead we were going the opposite way. I thought all of the dorms were around where ours were. It looked as though we were approaching the gym.

"All of the athletic teams live in the University Heights dorms. Their pretty much hotels. There are 4 buildings total. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett live in South two along with most of the rest of the football team." She spoke as though everyone on campus knew this information, which I am guessing by the amount of people headed in the same direction as us that they did. Emmett must be one of their other friends that I haven't met yet.

"Wow" I stared in disbelief as I looked at the dorms we had just arrived at. No joke they looked like 4 star hotels. Gorgeous buildings.

"Yeah they are the nicest and newest dorms." She grabbed my hand again and lead me towards the door pulling her ID out as we approached. She didnt seem impressed by them as much as I was.

"How are we going to get in?" Our ID cards were only programed to allow us entrance into the dorm that we lived in.

"Umm...perk of dating Jasper. The players kinda convinced the people in charge to make friends, and significant others' cards work. All the guys have to do is go online and add your name to their admit list, or remove you if they want. Haven't had any issues with it yet." She smiled at me and let a tiny laugh out as she swiped her card. The light turned green and she pulled the door open.

"Nice." I was dumbfounded when she pulled me through the door. Our dorm looked like shit compared to this one. There was a pool table in the corner, tons of chairs and couches. It was amazing! Seven or so flat screen TVs all around the lobby added a nice touch. Alice didnt look around as she dragged me up the stairs to the third floor, when she opened the door music poured into the stairwell. Their hallway looked almost identical to ours and we made our way through the crowd that had gathered.

"Not everyone can get into these parties so alot of skanks line the halls and try to sneak in with the players or an invited guest." Alice spoke with disgust in her voice and glared at some of the girls that were pressed up against the wall. She still held my hand and maneuvered us through the crowd. About halfway down the hall there was a door that was propped open. A huge man stood at the door. They had a bouncer? What kinda place is this?

"Alice who's this your tugging along?" The man had the intimidating voice to go with his body type as he addressed my small roommate. She just smiled up to him and told him I was her roommate. "Go right on in" He smiled at us as he moved to let us pass. It was like a night club in here and in no way like a dorm. This is surreal.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are the star players of the football, and basketball team. They pretty much get whatever they want. Three years ago a couple of seniors got administration to demolish 5 dorm rooms and create this room. The suite gets passed on to the new senior captions ever year." That explained the huge space that was in front of me. There was a huge window on the back wall, the DJ was set up there. Both of the side walls had 2 doors each. I am assuming they lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. The wide open space appeared to have been cleared specifically for this party. It was hard to see much of the room though due to the mass of sweaty bodies in front of me grinding up on each other on the dance floor.

"Isn't this great!" Alice screamed at me. She lead me towards one of the side walls that had a table set up with the alcohol just laid out. "Administration always turns its back for the first game after party. Its pretty much the biggest event of the year. I am so happy you didnt miss out." I just smiled weakly at her. What was this place? There looked to be about 100 kids all packed into this expanded dorm room. Never before had I seen anything like this. No one at home would believe me if I tried to explain this to them. We heard screaming coming from the hallway.

"The guys are here!" Alice explained to me. I must look completely dumbfounded cause I sure as hell feel like it. The noise level increased and sure enough in came about 15 guys with clean jerseys on. This school is crazy, all of those things I have heard about it must be based off of truth. If I had never come here and seen this I wouldn't have believed it. The guys were like celebrities. Girls flocked them as soon as they were in the room. "I am going to go find Jasper. Ill find you a bit later." Alice squeezed my hand before snaking her way through the cluster of girls towards the players.

I just stood there by the table sipping on my drink. Slowly the cluster spread out. The majority of the guys grabbed girls and went out onto the dance floor. I could see Alice over in the corner kissing Jasper. Those two made an adorable couple.

"Hey bitch!" A blond haired girl in a cheerleading uniform was making their way over towards me. That skank better not be talking to me. I pretended I didnt hear anything and kept drinking my drink softly swaying to the music. "New girl! Did you not hear me call your name?" The cheerleader was right in my face now screaming at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked her trying to sound as bored and uninterested as I possibly could. I don't want issues. As much as I dont care if I fit in here, I really don't want my life to be made a living hell either.

"Yeah as a matter of fact you can. Disappear! Cause honestly you wont enjoy yourself if you try to stay here. Your a nobody, no money and no looks! You might be roommates with Alice Cullen but even she cant bring you into popularity. Just do yourself a favor and drop out!" She just glared at me. What the fuck?! Who the hell was this girl! I dont care if I cause a scene. I need to get the word out that I will not be walked all over by bitches like her!

"And I suppose you are the welcome wagon. Well let me teach you a lesson in manners." I grabbed the collar of her uniform and pulled her close so my face was within inches of hers. "You don't scare me! You don't intimidate me! I could give a fuck what you think and if I am popular or not!" I pushed her away from me roughly.

"No one talks to Lauren Mallory like that!" She walked up to me and slowly but deliberately poured her drink over my hair and down my shirt. I just stared at her. What the hell had just happened?! Did this skank really just do that to me! Oh, I dont care if I get kicked out from this school. This shit is going down.

"SKANK!" I screamed at her and I grabbed her hand that was holding the cup. She looked taken aback that I had laid my hands on her. I wasnt thinking, I wasnt processing the fact that a crowd had gathered around us or that the football players were looking on to see what would happen. All I cared about at this moment was to put her in her place. I punched her. Hard! Right in the middle of her face. I pushed her back away from me as the blood started to pour out of her nose. She started crying.

"You fucking bitch! No wonder your other school kicked you out. Your a loser, and a freak. Your parents sent you here to get away from your ugly face! No one will ever like you! You will have no friends! The loser cunt!" I couldnt help myself I went after her. No one said those kinda things to me! My childhood had been awful with girls torturing me. That is why I dont have girl friends anymore. I do honestly care what people think as much as I dont want to. I say I don't want to fit in but honestly I only say that cause I am so worried that I can't fit in. I dont like being judged, I dont like having people talk about me. And in one night this girl had not only poured a drink on me in front of my new school, but also touched the one nerve I had.

I sprung from where I was standing and went clawing at her trying to rip and bruise whatever skin I would come in contact with. She was screaming and yelling. Two arms wrapped under my arms preventing me from causing any more damage to Lauren's pretty little cheerleading face. "I think thats enough." A musical voice whispered in my ear. And it would have been enough, I started to calm down, and stopped trying to get at Lauren. But then all hell broke lose when the bitch leaned over the football player that was pushing her back and spit on me. I will admit, I went crazy. Who spits on someone how a days?! Who does that?!

"You little piece of white trash!!!" I tried to rip the arms that were wrapping themselves around me off but instead they picked me up off the ground. I was being pulled toward the exit. Lauren was still screaming after me calling me awful names. The football player that had me though kept his grip strong but without hurting me. Soon we were out the door of the room. At which point he released me from his hold but instead of letting me go he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers and started dragging me towards the stairs.

"Fuck Edward I am SO sorry!" I hadn't realized it was him until I saw his last name written on his jersey. My first real impression towards this guy and I beat the shit out of a cheerleader in his room. Even though I felt awful as he pulled me behind him wordlessly I still took a good look at him. He was wearing dark wished jeans, and a black jersey. The number 12 and the name Masen was printed on the back in candy apple red. It fit snug to his body but not to tight. His arms were musclier and flexing as he pulled me along. His bronze hair untidy and a bit wet from his after game shower. We had reached the stairs and he pulled the door open still wordlessly and lead us on.

"Edward come back!" The girls who had lined themselves along the hall were yelling at him begging him to come back and dance with them. Instead the stairwell door swung closed behind us and we headed down the stairs.

Down the three flights of stairs and out the side entrance into the cold air of the night. "What the hell was that?!" He turned around to face me without letting go of my hand.

"Edward I am so sorry! I just...I just snapped! I didnt mean to ruin your party. She called me a bitch, then poured her drink on me. She spit on me. I just...I am sorry" He just looked at me. He let out a sort of sigh and tightened his grasp on my hand. This caused his arm muscles to flex again. Dear God he was in shape.

"You just beat the shit out of my girlfriend probably broke her nose by the looks of it and all you have to say is that you snapped? What the hell Bella? Alice told me you were a cool girl but by the looks of it your fucking crazy! Stay the hell away from my girlfriend and do not hang out with my sister, or our friends! Now get the fuck out of here!" He was definitely pissed at me. He dropped my hand that he was staring at the whole time that he spoke. He looked up at me and glared before heading back inside.

What have I done? I just ruined all chances of me even remotely fitting in. I was now banned from hanging out with the one friend that I had made...I could feel the traitorous tears starting to fill my eyes. Why could I not be normal just once? Normally I would force the tears back but what the hell did it matter anymore. The whole school thought I was a freak. I started running back towards my room. Running hard, hearing my heart beat in my ears as the tears started pouring. I just want to go home.

* * *

**Please review so that I know what you guys are thinking about it.**

The couples will get to be normal canon pairings in time.


	3. Running

I ran until my lungs hurt, until I could feel the burn stinging in all of my veins. My legs protested against the movement every time they pounded against the ground, propelling me forward. I ran as the tears poured down my face. I knew I looked like a crazy person, hell maybe I was. I hadn't even had a proper conversation with Edward and he already hated me. Not that I care if one person hates me, but fuck the most popular guy at school has sway over everything that happens.

Why did I do that? I mean it wasn't as though she said anything I haven't heard before. She was drunk to so I bet she didnt even know what she was saying. It was an over reaction, and I knew that now as I ran far away from all of the high society rich bitches that I had just put on a show for. I fell for it. I allowed them to get the best of me! I swore I wouldn't fall into this crap of theirs, yet here I was running away after I hit a bitch.

I pounded away at the ground harder as I ran on. I was so frustrated with myself, angry that I had over reacted again to something that didn't even matter! She didn't know me, she wasn't of consequence so why did what she say hurt me so much. The fact that she was looking down on me as though I was a piece of shit had tipped me over the edge. I had long since past my dorm, yet I was still running. Didn't know where to, didn't know when I would stop, and I sure as fuck didn't give a damn either.

My phone started to ring, the caller ID told me it was Alice. "Fabulous" I breathed into the chilly air as I slowed to a walk. She was calling to tell me that we couldn't be friends any longer, that I had fucked up and was a freak. Just what I needed. Might as well pick up and get it over with.

"Yeah?", I flipped the phone open and spoke almost in a whisper. It wasn't that I was scared of what Alice was going to say, cause I sure as fuck already knew why she was calling, but it didn't make it easier.

"Fuck Bella! Are you okay? What happened? Where'd you go? Are you back in the room?" She was almost screaming at me. Her words held some trace of worry, but that must be my imagination. I didn't respond, I couldn't come up with anything back to say. Nothing seemed as though it would work. No words I could come up with were going to be able to fix this, so instead I stayed silent, hoping that she would just get it over with. Like ripping off a bandaid.

"Bella!" This time she shrieked into the phone at me. "Fucking say something! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Again I whispered back at her, but in the middle of the word fine my voice broke. Only a complete moron who wasn't paying attention would have missed that, and I knew Alice was no such person.

"You are not okay! Tell me where you are right now?" Yup, Alice most certainly was no moron as much as I may have wished she were at this moment.

"Why? So you can tell me you no longer want to be my friend in person? I'd rather hear if over the phone." I hadn't meant to be sharp back to her, but fuck she wanted to tell me off in person. I don't think I could handle that right now by any means. Yeah, I had over reacted, but I didn't need it shoved in my face more then it already had been.

"No! Bella, nothing of the sort! You are my friend. You are upset. Now tell me where you are so I can come get you. Lauren had it coming anyways. I can't tell you how many times I wish I could have hit her right in her ugly face! Trust me Bella. Please just tell me where you are." Her voice was laced with honestly, and concern. She really meant what she was telling me.

I looked around me to try to figure out where I was. I had left the grounds of campus about three minutes ago but honestly was so caught up in everything that had happened that I was not paying any attention to where I was going. I had no idea where I was.

"Umm... I don't really know. I kinda started running after Edward yelled at me." I turned around and started walking back the way that I had come from, I think. "The road sign says North Trinity Street. Do you know where that is?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Bella keep walking, fast. Your in the bad part of town. We are coming to get you! Fuck! That little prick knows what an asshole Lauren is and yet he dates her anyways, and when she starts something you are the one he yells at? No I think not. If anything happens so help me God I will cut off his favorite appendage without a second thought." She kept yelling into the phone, but I had a feeling it wasn't for me any longer. "Give me a second, but don't you dare hang up Bella! And keep moving."

I held onto my hoodie a little tighter around me, and pulled the hood up over my head. She was scaring me. I really looked around me for the first time. North Trinity Street appeared to be the ghetto of Washington, DC. There were guys on the street that I knew where drug dealers, and from all my experiences drug dealers were almost always armed. Fuck. I have gotten myself into tight situations alone before, but never have I been this scared. My phone was pinned against my ear. I could feel that I was shaking slightly. On the other side of the phone Alice was talking to someone, screaming more like it. I couldn't make out what she was saying but she did not sound happy.

"Alice?" My voice shook right along with my body. I was near tears. Majority of the street lights had been shot out and it appeared as though I had been noticed by the lovely neighbor hood kids.

"Hey sweetie! What'cha doing on this side of town?" One of the dealers was yelling across the street to me. I just give him a very forced smile and started to walk faster. I didn't want to seem like a bitch to him and set him off, but I most certainly didn't need to make friends with him either. I had my own connections and was not planning on making any on this street.

"Bella we are on our way. Okay?" Alice said into the phone. "Are you okay?" I had started to cry. It wasn't just the fact that I was on a street that even the police were scared of more then likely, it was everything. The fact that I had gotten kicked out of my school where all my friends were, the fact that my mother had sent me away, the fact that I had started shit on my first day here and already had people who hated me. It was everything! Lauren had spoken unknown truth to me. My parents had sent me away, they didn't want me any longer. I was an embarrassment, something they wanted to sweep under a rug and forget about.

"Please just get here quick." I would tell everything to Alice later, right now on this street didnt seem like the time. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around. The drug dealer who had called me sweetie was following behind. "Um...can I help...help you?" I tried to sound brave, intimidating but by no means did it sound that way, I stuttered pretty badly.

"Looks like you could use a change of clothes baby." He motioned toward my ruined shirt that was under my hoodie. I realized that he was moving closer to me, I felt paralyzed, Alice was screaming at me, but all I could do was stare at the guy moving ever closer to me. Every cell in my body was screaming to move, to react, to start running again, do anything but I couldn't. I just stared him down. I was scared and shaking again.

"Why don't we go back to my place and get you cleaned up?" He was right in front of me now. I swallowed hard, my breathing and heart beat increasing. He reached his hand up and stroked the length of my check.

"No...no I am fine, umm...thanks? My friends are coming to get me." Him touching me had awoken me. He smiled at my stuttering, and kept touching me. _Time to leave Bella! Fucking move now!_ My insides were screaming at me, and for once in my life I listened. I slowly started walking backward from him and then spun and started to run again.

"Not so fast." He was following behind me and whistling to others to follow as well. I just ran. My hoodie fell off and my hair whipped me in the face. I knew no matter how fast I ran that I would never be able to out run all of the men now following. Two more had join the chase and were quickly catching up to me. The tears started again. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear Alice screaming, but all I was focusing on were the footsteps, both theirs and mine. I pushed against the pavement of the sidewalk as hard as I could. "We just want to play." The dealer screamed ahead, I knew they were coming closer, ever closer. I had thought of a couple smart ass comments but all my breathing was focused on just allowing me to out run them.

A corner was coming up. I decided that if I kept going in a straight line it would take no time for them to out run me. They were grown men, and I was a teenage girl. But I didn't reach the corner, instead one of the men tackled me to the ground. I could feel his sweaty chest on my body as he flipped me over and pulled me up off the ground.

"Now lets get to know one another." It was the dealer who had caught up with me. He pushed me against the side of a building that was next to the sidewalk. I grunted when I made contact. A sticky wet was sliding down my arm from when he tackled me.

"Fuck off!" I screamed back at him and tried to move around him. Like I expected he stopped me and pushed me back with his body. He was pressed against me, and leaned his head down to my ear to laugh. I could smell the alcohol coming off him in waves. _This Bella is the appropriate time to fight back!_ And I did. I kicked at him and hit and for the first time screamed. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. It only seemed to turn him more on as he pressed himself harder against me and I could feel his growing erection against me, he roughly pinned my head back.

"Hey mother fuckers!" Somewhere behind the dealer someone screamed. The dealer pushed off of me causing my head to slam against the wall and me to slide down it. A yellow Hummer had pulled up against the side walk. Standing in front were three guys, and a girl. I could feel myself entering shock, it had happened once before and I knew the signs, its an experience I will never forget. There was a commotion happening in front of me but all I could focus on was the sound of my heavy breathing, the beating of my heart, the racing of my blood through my veins, the cold chill that spread over my skin, and the echoing sound in my ears.

"Bella!" The small girl raced over to me and I quickly realized that it was Alice.

"Alice." I was so relieved to see her, so happy that the assholes had been stopped. She wrapped her arms around me protectively. The boys that Alice had come with were all wearing the school's jersey and were fighting the dealer and his friends; but it wasn't a fist fight they were screaming at them. The dealer yelled something back and then turned and left. I was so confused, why had they just left?

"Bella are you okay?" Alice had been watching the scene that was playing out in front of us as well. "Yeah, I will be." I whispered back to her.

"We should probably get going." One of the guys started to make his way towards us. I recognized Jasper and Edward at once behind him but the one that had spoken was a huge guy that I hadn't met yet.

"Never before have I been so embarrassed", I had meant to say that out loud but based on the looks they gave and their laugher I quickly realized I had vocalized that thought. "Shit."

"Bella, its okay. We don't blame _you_!" Alice sent a pointed glare towards her adopted brother. Jasper came over and helped me to my feet swiftly and helped me to the Hummer. "Emmett this is Bella, Bella my cousin Emmett." She gestured toward the guy who had also been the one to scream at the dealers when they had arrived.

"Thank you. All of you." I stuck my hand out for Emmett to shake as I turned to Alice.

"Bells its really no issue. Those thugs are nothing and if you hadn't been wearing designer clothes they would have left you alone. They are such fucking pussies." Emmett laughed as he took my small hand in his huge one.

"You know them?" Jasper and Alice had climbed into the back, while Edward who had yet to say anything to me, and Emmett climbed into the front. I followed Alice in.

"Umm...yeah, maybe, sorta. They use to be our dealers but they became total pricks as you can see. So interesting first day?" Total change of topic by Jasper.

"Yeah interesting." I was shaking violently, teeth chattering in the back. I had lost my hoodie during the chance and my shirt was still wet from the vodka soda that Lauren had poured on me, and my tears from the night.

"Here." Edward turned around in his seat to hand me his team sweatshirt. He hadn't looked at me.

"No, thank you. I would rather freeze." I spat back at him. "Why the fuck are you even here? Thought you never wanted to see me again." I was so pissed! He made me feel like shit, he was the reason that I almost got killed and yet he was handing me his sweatshirt acting as though we were best buds. He was the reason I went for my impromptu run. No, way was I just going to allow him to treat me like dirt and then accept his kindness to let him off the hook.

"Just fucking take it Swan! God, I am sorry that I yelled at you." He threw the sweatshirt back at me and spun around to face the front again. Alice looked at me and give me a small smile, taking my hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. I pulled the sweatshirt on. It smelled divine.

"When you told me where you were I knew that the guys had connections down here and if something was happening their muscles would come in handy. Even though Edward is an ass, he is good to have around some times." Big surprise that the rich kids knew the local dealers.

"Gee thanks sis." The rest of the ride was in silence. Apparently I had ran further then I thought cause it took us ten minutes to get back to the school. The Hummer pulled up outside Alice and my dorm.

"Ill come by in the morning." Jasper leaned in to give Alice a kiss before we exited the car.

"Bells, try to be a little more careful." Normally I would have said some witty come back but Emmett was smiling at me and seemed to be sincere.

"Thanks again, and I'll try." I smiled back before turning to the dorm and heading inside.

Alice had reached the door before me. She skillfully unlocked it and pushed it open before turning on me, "So tell me everything!"

"Alice, please I am so tired." It had been a long day. I made my way over to the dressers and pulled out my favorite pair of pajamas.

"Please!" She whinnied at me as she to took her silk ones out and started changing.

As I started to change I launched into the story. She made all the appropriate sounds and comments, but afterward she confused me by asking, "But...aren't you tough as nails Bella?" She started laughing, letting me know she was kidding, but it still bothered me slightly.

"Yeah, I don't know. Its just a lot going on and everything seems to be going wrong. I was very frustrated, and over welled. You have no idea. I have to start over during my senior year far away from all of my friends. My parents pretty much disowned me. Everyone here values people based on how much money their parents make, and I am not into that kinda pissing contest. And to top all of that going on people already hate me. I don't care if I give people a reason, or even deserve it, but I have done nothing to these people! Nothing! She doesn't even know me and she is already treating me like shit. I have never met such a total bitch in my whole life. And then on North Trinity Street I panicked. I was so scared, I knew what I should have done, I knew the take down that would have had him on his face in seconds. But I have messed with people like him before, and...it didn't end well for me so I froze. After everything else that had happened today I had to get myself into that mess. Plus he's a drug dealer and from every experience I have had with them they always have a gun or one of their friends do."

"Okay, okay. Just breath Bella." I had spoke so quickly and without breathing that Alice was staring wide eyed at me trying to process everything that I had just poured out onto her.

"Its okay, everything will be alright. Lauren is a bitch, everyone knows this. If anything you will be a hero tomorrow! Trust me if you stick with me everything will work out great." She yawned and then winked at me. "Maybe a good nights rest will do us both good."

I smiled at her as I headed into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the night. Maybe she was right, maybe everything would turn out alright. Either way tomorrow would prove to be an interesting first day of classes.

**A/N:**

**Please Review! It will keep me writing and update quicker.**

**I made some changes to this chapter after I posted it.**

**I have big things planned for her first day of classes!**

**Sorry this took so long. I am taking Physics over the summer and it is taking up my whole life.**

**J.**


End file.
